


the date | part 2

by darksidesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo
Summary: kylo ren takes rey on the second part of their date on the planet naboo, where they begin to feel themselves fall harder for the other than originally planned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the date | part 2

**Author's Note:**

> it’s highly recommended you read the first part and the rest of my text au!! my twitter is @darksidesoIo (captial I instead of an L for solo!)

rey and kylo had been sitting the ship for some time, kylo piloting while she sat in the co-pilot seat, picking at the dirt under her nails. earlier, she kept trying to get him to spit out where the hell he was taking her but he wouldn’t budge so eventually she gave up. 

“we’re almost here.” he spoke up, almost reading rey’s mind because she was going to ask if they were arriving soon. she was beginning to become impatient.

kylo’s fingers danced across the control board, pressing certain buttons before they finally pulled out of light speed. the star stretched before their eyes till they finally arrived in the system kylo was taking them too. 

rey’s eyes squinted looking at the planet. “naboo?” she asked, noticing instantly they were in the mid-rim. kylo hummed in return, looking over and giving her a crooked smile before turning back to focus o flying. 

rey had heard of the magnificent beauty of the planet and how peaceful it was. she was quite surprised kylo had taken her here — a planet that was friendly and totally against the political ideologies of the first order. nonetheless, she just put it in the back of her mind, excitement building up in her to see the world.

as they got closer and closer into the planet, rey got a clearer few, fluffy beautiful clouds surrounding them, the miles on end of meadows and woods in her view. it was all so breathtaking and she hadn’t even left the ship yet.

once they did land, rey couldn’t help but run to the exit, her feet moving quicker than her mind as she reached the outside. the first thing she did was take a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scents of the nature around her, letting her lungs fill with the fresh clean air.

she heard kylo walking just behind her, taking her out of her almost trance like state. spinning around to look at him, she gave kylo a big smile. “this place is so gorgeous.” 

“i know right?” he chuckled quietly, stepping closer to her before his hand came to rest on her lower back like earlier. “let’s go find a place to sit.”

the two walked away from his ship, walking through the bright tall green grass till they found a spot by a lake. once they sat down, rey couldn’t help herself, slipping off her flats and letting the lush earth sink beneath her toes.

“ive never seen such a green planet before.” she said softly, kylo eyeing her as she looked out at the view. the golden rays of the sun made her skin almost glow, her freckles on full display as her hair gently blew with the breeze. 

eventually she looked back at him, sending him a small smile. he couldn’t help himself but lean in and kiss her. unlike their previous kisses, this one was gentle; having more passion and emotion that lit them both on fire. neither of them pulled, the kiss deepening by the second as kylo’s hand moved up to hold her face, softly bitting down on her bottom lip before his tongue explored her mouth.

rey couldn’t help but let out a mellow moan while leaning backward into the grass, pulling kylo down with her. to get air, he pulled his now swollen lips, kissing down her jaw and neck, hovering over her body while her fingers found their way to his soft wavy locks.

“kylo,” she breathlessly said, her eyes fighting to flutter close as she felt him suck at her skin right beneath her ear. “ _kylo_ , look at me.” rey asked, tapping his cheek so he looked up. when he did, ran her hand over his skin, her heart beginning to race out of her chest. “i like you a lot. i’m really glad we did this”

“i like you too and so am i. i’ve been enjoying this entire day” he replied, taking her hand and beginning to kiss her knuckles, rey couldn’t help but smile. kylo leaned back down, pecking her lips a few times, loving the taste of her. it was a sweetness he could never make out, but whatever it was, he believed he was officially addicted. 

while kylo continued to pepper kisses onto her face, rey giggled, hiding her face before sitting up again. “want to go walk?” she suggested, brushing her fingers through her hair quickly, hoping it wasn’t messed up too much.

“sure.” he nodded, the two getting up, rey taking her shoes in one hand while kylo took her other hand in his, the two heading toward the lake.

a silence fell between the two of them, but it wasn’t an awkward silence — it was an _enjoyable_ one. every once in a while they would exchange a look, the two smiling like idiots at one another till rey dropped his hand and shoes, running to the edge of the lake, letting her feet get washed over with the cool water.

hands wrapped around her waist, making her let out another laugh, feeling kylo’s lips kiss against the back of her neck before whispering, “you are so _beautiful_.”

“thank you.” she whispered back, her hands coming to rest on top of his while her eyes fluttered closed, taking the moment in. rey swore she never felt so happy except in this very moment. no one had done anything this kind or extravagant for her and it made her feel like a princess — she felt like she finally **mattered**.

kylo could say the same. he felt like a different person around rey, someone who he _fought_ so long to not be but yet here he was, **happy** as can be and he couldn’t care less about anything else than with spending this moment with rey. he wanted time to stop and to just be stuck in this moment forever, to look at her and kiss her as if it was going to be the end of the world.

once rey opened her eyes again, she spun around, looking up at kylo, her cheeks beginning to blush for what felt like the millionth time that day. “i wish everyday could be like this.” she uttered, looking into his hazel eyes. 

“me too,” he answered, a sigh leaving his lips. kylo looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling her into a hug. rey pressed her cheek to his chest, her nose filling up with the scent of him. it was sweet but masculine, like amber meets the smell of roses. it was hard to describe but comforting.

once they pulled, rey froze, not knowing what to say next except for tapping his chest before running off and yelling, “ _tag_ you’re it!” becoming a giggling mess, running along the river off to the east.

“what the fuck! not fair!” he yelled, beginning to jog after her, the two laughing as they ran across the lake till the sun went down. 


End file.
